Skype Conversation
by masen-cullen96
Summary: **Re-upload** I realized that there was a alot mistakes and the document looked funny, so hopefully this turns out better. Takes place after Movie, Logan is coming home soon after deployment. Logan calls for their weekly chat


The skype ringtone on the laptop starts ringing as I walked out of the bathroom, tousling my wet hair with the towel. I quickly look at the clock and realized that I had been cutting it short. I jumped on the bed and accepted the video cat, mentally preparing myself to see my gentleman caller

"Hey there, sailor" I said to the computer screen

"Hey Bobcat" Logan smiled. "What's new on planet Mars?"

I chuckled "Oh, you know... same old same old. Old withering husband looks for new thrill with someone 25 years younger than him." I smirked wryly. "How about you? What's new in the... well where ever the hell you are right now"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You do know that curiosity did kill the cat, right?" He chuckled. "All I can say is that I'm just in the middle of the Pacific right now".

"Mmmh... bring me some hula skirts or something of that nature". I joked. "And don't skimp out on my floral arrangements".

"Oh, I wouldn't dare skimp out any of these Hawaiian themed gifts". He said between laughs " You know; I know we're going to be seeing each other in about 11 days but...I feel like that makes me more angsty. Just to be that much closer of being within arm's reach with you. I know that it wasn't exactly the ideal situation for us, me leaving so soon after the trail, but I know that this is how everything is supposed to be. We grew up enough to overcome all our issues". He smiled, looking deeply into the computer screen.

"Wow Logan. When you say things like that it makes it hard for me to seem like the girl in the relationship. This why you're the romantic one. And I feel the exact same way. The good the bad and the ugly the all played a part in making us who we are, right?" I said lightly.

"What can I say? You're the bronze and I'm the romantic brain of the relationship. Two are better than one and all that jazz".

"Yeah, don't' worry I got you babe".

"You got my back jack?" He asked

"Yeah baby" I said in my best- yet bad Austin Powers impression.

"I can't believe you sometimes. Just when you think I have you figured out... you go and do something like that". He chuckled

"I guess I'm just amazing like that. So how much longer do I get to leisure in your company?" I asked.

"Well if I'm looking at the monitor right, I'm going to guess we have another ten minutes" He said making an exaggerated look towards the bottom of his computer screen.

"Well whatever shall we do..." I said leaning forward pushing up my chest.

"While I would love to explore the many options that we can accomplish in ten minutes, I hope you don't mind sharing it with US Navy Service who is recording our call. I mean, I'm all for it. I can totally pretend it's just you and me on a private beach. Mind over matter". He explained shamelessly.

"Well I sincerely doubt that your captain and the board of the US Navy Service would be okay with us using the little time that we have together to be acting some solo Porno acts". I said starkly, already thoroughly embarrassed at the thought that someone was going to watching our conversation, and has been on all the other highly inappropriate conversations, ever since he shipped. Logan and I aren't exactly known for our clean cut values.

"I always maintain my professionalism here, so you're really the only escape I have. The few times I let my inner self unleash over here, in front of everybody, trust me- I

paid the price those first few months". He said sheepishly "So, on a new topic, have you found a house to your satisfaction yet?" He asked me

" I told you, I'm fine with anything. I trust your decision completely. And don't worry about the money, I gave you access to it because you just got back and with everything with your dad I'd be more than happy to help with the bills. I know you, you're not the one to go spend all day shopping at Gucci so let me at least help you get back on your feet and I want us to be able to like and appreciate our new home. Because that's what it's going to be- home. And that's exactly what it should feel like" I didn't know what to say after that. I was just completely in awe of how he could express how we both felt.

" You're right. I just need to stop procrastinating. I need to get over this. I promise, Next chat- I'll have location, description, realtor, paint slips, the whole nine yards."

"Sounds good to me. Looks like our time is up. I guess I'll talk to you next time then, Bobcat. Love you" He smiled at me before signing off. I was then just looking at the messaging board wishing with

everything in me that he would come as quickly and safe as possible.

"Love you too, Logan". I said, but the only thing I got in response was the tear running down my face.

 **My First LoVe FanFiction- I couldn't get this out of my head, Hopefully you guys liked it**


End file.
